


A Parting Gift

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Zestiria Drabble Week [3]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Crossover, Family, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Edna has known for a short while that Eizen will be leaving her soon. Before he does so, however, he gives her a new companion to take care of her while he is away.





	A Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I've actually got a large Pokémon AU which I've developed ideas for, and although I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing it as a full thing due to how huge Swear on Counted Stars will be, I wanted to write one of the smaller scenes from it. So here's part 3 of the Drabble Week - Crossover!
> 
> (Also, Edna is ten in this drabble, Eizen about 18)

Two figures, one tall and the other much smaller, sit together on a long stretch of sand. The scent of seawater fills their nostrils, the gentle waves of the ocean soothing on their ears. Its water is bathed in the warm colours of the sunset above.

Eventually, the taller of the two takes something out of his pocket, the other blinking and watching his movements as she tucks a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes find a pink-coloured Pokéball in his hand. She remembers the heart design – this is named a Loveball, she recalls to herself.

“I think it’s about time I give you this, Edna,” the older sibling, Eizen, says as he smiles.

“Is this because you’re going to be leaving soon?” the younger asks, receiving a nod in return.

“I want you to have a companion for your travels. One I’m sure will be a good partner for you and will protect you.”

He presses the button on the centre of the Pokéball. In a stream of red, a small shape appears. The little Pokémon lets out a joyful cry once it is released. Edna lets out a small gasp. She knows the water Pokémon all too well, yet the purple colour …

“Mudkip can be coloured this way?” she asks, reaching a hand towards the Pokémon. She smiles as it immediately rubs against her hand. Its body is smooth and pleasant to touch.

“We call these variations Shiny Pokémon. They’re very rare, so make sure that you look after this Pokémon well so that no one will harm him.” Eizen strokes the Mudkip too, his eyes bearing a little sadness. “All Pokémon are precious, regardless of whether or not they are rare. But when I saw him abandoned on the side of the road, I knew I had to rescue him.”

“Then give him to me?”

Eizen nods. “Do you accept him?”

“Only because you clearly want me to,” Edna jokes, causing her older brother to laugh. She lifts the Pokémon carefully, holding him out in front of her before bringing him to her chest. He immediately lets out a content sound, snuggling into her chest. “I think he likes me.”

“I knew he would,” says Eizen, watching as the Mudkip closes its eyes. Eizen stays silent for a moment, his mind drifting away with the sound of the waves and the sight of his little sister being so content with her new friend, before he at last speaks again. “I have something else for you, too.”

“What is it?” she asks curiously. Eizen proceeds to reach into his pocket once more, and from it, he takes out a rainbow coloured stone, a black mark Edna does not recognise in the centre.

“This is called a Key Stone,” Eizen explains. He shifts closer to Edna, reaching for the necklace which hangs around her neck. Edna carefully lowers the Mudkip, which has now fallen asleep, to her lap. “One day, this will allow you to bring out powers you can’t even imagine from your Mudkip, the day it has become fully evolved.”

“How will it do that?”

“That’s something I want you to learn and discover for yourself.” He moves back away with Edna once he has finished fiddling with her necklace. She holds onto it, finding that he has attacked the Key Stone to its centre. Its lighter than she imagined, resting against her collarbone. “I know that you will form the bond you need with Mudkip in order to truly harness that power. Then, that’s when you’ll come find me.”

“I don’t understand why you even have to go,” says Edna quietly. Eizen’s eyebrows furrow, grateful that Edna does not move away when he places a hand on her head, beginning to stroke through her strands of hair.

“I’m sorry. There’s just something important I have to go. And it means I’ll be gone a while.”

“And I have to start my journey while you are.”

Eizen nods. “I want you to grow and live your own life, even without me. I know you have it in you.”

“I guess I should be glad I can finally get away from you.”

He lets out a laugh, ruffling her hair as she grumbles. “There’s the true Edna.”

She smiles with amusement, finding that her eyes avert back to the adorable Mudkip on her lap, snoring lightly. Her hand strokes his head slowly as she leans her body against her brother. The siblings’ eyes find the sunset which is now being taken over by night, wondering how much time they have left to be with each other.


End file.
